Apposer sa marque
by Choukky-3M
Summary: - "Quelle marque a-t-il laissé sur vous ?" S'il savait... Jack Sparrow. Son passé, leur passé... Beckett lui avait laissé une marque au fer rouge sur le poignet... mais lui ? Mention spéciale: OS; Yaoi léger (sentiment uniquement); ce passe au début du deuxième volet PDC dans le bureau de Beckett.


_**DISCLAIMER : **_

**- Les personnages de Pirates des Caraïbes (PDC), ni leurs aventures ne m'appartiennent.**  
><strong>- Reprise du dialogue entre Lord Cutler Beckett, et William Turner dans "PDC : et le secret du coffre maudit"<strong>

**Vous êtes prévenu !**

...

_A savoir sur l'OS :_

- C'est un **YAOI très soft**, plus basé sur l'amour à sens unique, les sentiments et ce qu'il peut en ressortir quand on a un caractère comme peut avoir le personnage P de ce OS.  
>- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter les fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaires (surtout de grammaire en fait! :$ )...<br>- Je ne suis pas une As pour la relecture et pour voir mes fautes...  
>- Donc je m'excuse par avance, si certaines de ses fameuses fautes peuvent (ou vont) heurter vos rétines ... '<br>- Les passages en _italique_, et entre guillemets sont: le passé, les pensées et le ressentit (sur le moment et dans le passé :P ) de Cutler Beckett!

Sur ce, mes petits loulous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p>Tout était calme dans le bureau, l'un s'activant à parfaire le dessin de la carte qui trônait sur un pan du mur, d'autres consciencieusement plongé dans l'étude d'un document confidentiel. La porte vibra sous la pression d'une main frappant contre le bois, et le bruit se répercuta à travers la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à deux soldats et un prisonnier. Cutler Beckett n'avait pas encore relevé la tête, trop occupé par les documents que venait de lui fournir Mercer.<p>

- Lord Beckett ? Le prisonnier, selon vos ordres, énonça le plus courageux des deux soldats.

Il était vrai que déranger Lord Cutler Becklett dans son travail finissait toujours de manière peu harmonieuse pour la personne qui s'interposait entre lui et sa concentration.

Le Lord leva très vite la tête peu intéressé par ce qu'il se passait replongeant dans son dossier, les yeux reflétant son esprit troublé.

- Enlevez-lui ses fers, dit-il en secouant une main vers eux.

Alors que le cliquetis de la serrure résonnait dans la pièce silencieuse, Beckett congédia Mercer hochant la tête dans la direction de la porte dérobée, alors que le peintre très certainement sourd continuait ses retouches studieusement et dans le plus parfait des silences.  
>Les soldats repartirent comme ils étaient venus, laissant le prisonnier seul face au Gouverneur de la Compagnie de Indes. L'homme de main du plus haut gradé se trouvant désormais à son poste, guettant le moindre problème à survenir, il invita William Turner à le rejoindre.<br>Il n'aurait pas fallu que notre jeune ami est un élan de témérité trop poussé.

Propre à son éducation et à ses manières courtoises, il versa un verre à son prisonnier.

- Sachez, très cher, que la Compagnie des Indes requiert vos services…

Il lui tendit le verre désormais plein d'un breuvage mordoré, que Will ne regarda même pas, fier et le regard vissé sur son interlocuteur. Il restait sur ses gardes. Que lui voulait-il, vraiment ? Il vit la main de son geôlier redescendre lentement, posant son verre à côté de lui, pour terminer sa course sur un autre verre qu'il remplit de la même boisson.

- Nous voudrions… vous engager comme agent pour une transaction commerciale avec notre ami commun… le capitaine Sparrow, fit le plus vieux en se déplaçant vers la cheminée ou brulait un feu embrasé.

- C'est plus une relation qu'un ami, précisa le jeune Turner, peu enclin à s'enfoncer davantage. Comment le connaissez-vous ?

Les yeux soudainement lointains, Cutler Beckett se tourna vers la braise énonçant d'une voix lente et posée :

- Nous étions en affaires autrefois…

Puis attrapant le tison rougit par les flammes il continua :

- … Et chacun de nous à laisser sa marque sur l'autre.

Il joua quelques instant avec la barre de fer ou trônait à son bout un P en capitale, rougeoyant et près à servir. Le gouverneur se laissa aller à la contemplation du fer rougit alors que Will le dévisageait, le sourcil relevé un brin provocant.

- Quelle marque a-t-il laissé sur vous ?

Beckett s'arrêta momentanément, perturbé par cette question si personnelle. Muré dans un silence quasi religieux le temps de quelques secondes, il se laissa aller à ses souvenirs.

S'il savait…  
>Jack Sparrow.<br>Son passé, leur passé...

Beckett lui avait laissé une marque au fer rouge sur le bras, Sparrow lui avait laissé une marque au fer rouge sur le cœur. Son emprunte était indélébile, et l'amour du Lord pour le pirate, indéfectible. Il n'avait pas voulu avoir ses sentiments pour lui…

« _Mais alors qu'il était directeur de la Compagnie dans l'Afrique de l'Ouest, ses yeux avait croisés les siens. D'un brun presque noir, sournois et rieur. Et cet homme, simple second à bord d'un quelconque navire de la compagnie des Indes, avait réussi à toucher son cœur, aussi surement qu'il avait réussi l'exploit de défendre son navire contre des pirates, tout en gardant une part importante de leur cargaison._

_Comment n'avait-il pas pu ne pas en tomber amoureux ? De son physique, à ses nombreuses qualités qu'il n'aurait de cesse d'exploiter, jusqu'à leur haine commune des pirates ? Du moins le pensait-il à ce moment-là… Il était loin de se douter que ce cher Jack allait tourner lui-même pirate, et qu'au fond, peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu une quelconque haine pour eux. La Compagnie et particulièrement Beckett lui devait une dette. Il lui avait déjà proposé d'être capitaine d'un navire esclaves, mais le jeune Sparrow avait alors refusé. Cutler avait pensé que s'était par fierté, puis avait découvert le malaise de Jack face à cette condition, qui pour lui n'en était d'ailleurs pas une. Tout compte fait, son envie de liberté avait toujours fait partie de lui. Même si ce n'était pas lui le condamné, il aspirait à la liberté de chaque individu… il aurait dû s'en douter dès ce moment précis. Mais trop empressé de cette nouvelle rencontre et de son désir nouveau pour lui, il lui avait juste proposé d'être capitaine du Wicked Wench._ »

- Grâce à vos efforts, Jack Sparrow a été libéré. J'aimerais que vous puissiez le retrouver et récupérer certaines propriétés en sa possession.

D'une main leste, le Lord monta son propre verre à sa bouche et en versa le contenu, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque celui-ci fut vide. C'était toujours aussi difficile pour lui de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Et même s'il avait voulu arrêter le flot de pensée coulant en torrent à travers sa tête, les images se succédaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« _Car après l'avoir désigné comme capitaine de Wicked Wench, s'en était suivi des tas d'aventures, où Beckett n'avait eu de cesse de rester le plus près possible de lui. Les capacités de Jack étaient à exploiter, et son amour pour lui était grandissant._  
><em>Il ne lui avait jamais dit. A quoi bon ? Jack n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il n'avait pas ce genre de sentiment pour une personne du même sexe que lui. Leur relation était voué à l'échec et ce même s'il n'avait jamais trahit la Compagnie des Indes, même s'il ne l'avait pas trahit lui…<em>

_Et puis, prendre le risque que son penchant pour un homme se sache ? Pour être la risée de ses subordonnées et de ses supérieurs ? Voir à jamais ses chances de promotion se dissoudre devant ses yeux ? Peut-être même être radié de son rang ? Prendre tout ses risques et perdre tout ce qu'il avait forgé de ses propres mains, perdre son rang, sa fortune, son honneur et rester à jamais en bas de l'échelle social à cause d'une passade ? À cause de Jack Sparrow ?_

_Il était amoureux, certes, mais loin d'être devenu stupide._

_Cutler Beckett était un homme froid, hautain, calculateur, bourré d'ambitions, et à l'esprit d'analyse vif. Il était redoutable et redouté et ça n'allait surement pas en s'arrangeant. Car il était aussi un homme d'affaires indéniable, persuasif et stratège. Il pouvait aller loin alors pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Il était parvenu jusque là en se salissant les mains et il allait sûrement encore devoir le faire pour parvenir à un poste plus vaste encore. Accédant à la puissance, le pouvoir et le contrôle total de ses pairs. Il ne pouvait donc jouir que de sa simple présence auprès du beau brun, et les journées se succédaient aussi magnifique les unes que les autres, laissant ses sentiments dans l'ombre et dans une éternelle insatisfaction._  
><em>Mais ces si beaux jours devaient bien un jour cesser.<em> »

- Récupérer, demanda le plus jeune des deux, mettant momentanément les pensées du Lord en suspens. Je vais devoir le défier ?

- Marchander, fit Beckett comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Ce cher monsieur Turner semblait ne pas connaître aussi bien que lui ce bon vieux Jack. Et c'est en marchant vers le produit de la transaction que ses souvenirs revinrent plus violents encore.

« _Sparrow n'avait pourtant pas encore succombé aux charmes perfides de l'océan, et à ceux de la liberté. Mais une première trahison avait retenti, suivi d'une deuxième, bien plus grave encore sonnant le glas d'une confiance absolu et de la 'soumission' du plus jeune._

_Cutler aurait pourtant tout donné pour lui, pour l'avoir à jamais à ses côtés, pour l'avoir sous sa domination. Mais monsieur Sparrow, ce cher Capitaine Jack Sparrow était loin de se laisser dicter sa conduite. D'un autre côté il avait aimé ça… cela le changeait des hommes de la Marine gras et irrespectueux, sans une once d'intelligence, seulement près à obéir aux ordres. Même si bien souvent, cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose..._

_A ce moment-là, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé croire… Jack était intelligent, rusé, malin près à beaucoup pour sauver sa peau et par-dessus tout, il était persuasif. Peut-être autant que lui-même, et son amour pour les affaires était le même que Beckett. Mais là où le jeune directeur n'avait vue que les ressemblances, les différences étaient bien présentes et c'est ce qui l'avait perdu et qui le tuerait un jour ou l'autre._

_C'était pourtant grâce à lui que tout avait été si bien, si merveilleux, qu'il avait trouvé un certain équilibre et un bien-être indéniable. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il gâche tout ?_ »

Beckett ouvrit un petit coffret de bois, brulé par le fer de la Compagnie des Indes.

- Des Lettre de Marques, dit-il en les contemplant d'un œil morne. Offrez-lui l'équivalent d'une complète amnistie. Jack sera libre. Un corsaire au service de l'Angleterre.

« _Cela aurait pu être tellement plus simple ! Il lui suffisait juste de révéler l'emplacement de l'île de Kerma ! Il s'était mis dans une telle colère cette nuit-là. Déçu par le comportement du plus jeune et frissonnant de rage, il avait passé sa nuit à le maudire. Comment avait-il osé !? Lui, simple capitaine d'un navire, lui dire non à lui Directeur de la Compagnie de l'Afrique de l'Ouest ?! Comment avait-il pu dire non à l'homme qui lui donnait tant d'amour en secret ?!_  
><em>Son âme de pirate s'était simplement révélée, il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas pu le voir... Jack Sparrow ne voulait avoir ce trésor que pour lui seul. Et c'était aujourd'hui d'une telle évidence…<em>

_Mais il fallait lui apprendre. Il fallait absolument lui faire comprendre qui il était, et qui était son supérieur. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à un homme comme lui. C'était impensable, impossible à comprendre pour quelqu'un de son rang, quelqu'un avec son caractère._

_La liberté n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait en faite un moment qu'il était tombé sous son charme._

_Il fallait le punir, il fallait qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne que lui, comme tous le autres, n'étaient que des valets, il n'était qu'un esclave face à ses désirs. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, alors il fallait qu'il reste à sa place. Il fallait qu'il reste sous ses ordres et qu'il soit obéissant. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Et quoi de mieux pour cela, que de lui faire transporter des esclaves ? Lui qui aimait tant sa chère liberté, lui qui la préférait à son directeur._  
><em>Il lui donnait en plus un travail à la hauteur de son amour… Il allait livrer les esclaves à son supérieur. Son supérieur direct. Le Vicomte Penwallow. Il n'avait pas à échouer. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.<em> »

- J'avoue douter que Jack considère qu'être libre consiste à avoir un emploi, fit remarquer Will.

- Ah… Liberté… ricana le haut gradé.

Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

« _Mais le petit capitaine qu'était alors Jack Sparrow il y a de cela maintenant treize longues années, le capitaine du Wicked Wench avait obéit, donnant satisfaction aux demandes de son supérieur. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu,_ encore une fois_, qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il libère les esclaves ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le fasse passer pour un incompétent, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il meurtrisse un peu plus encore son cœur ?!_

_Il avait fait ses preuves en tant qu'administrateur, en tant que prisonnier de pirates sans âme et sans cœur, en tant que victime de tortures, infligés à lui mais aussi à ses compagnons en tant que possesseurs de tous les postes qu'il avait pu recevoir et accepter depuis qu'il avait commencé dans la Compagnie, continuant graduellement à monter accédant au fur et à mesure à son but ultime devenu dorénavant Lord Cutler Beckett, gouverneur de la Compagnie des Indes. Il avait su gagner le respect de ses ainés et de ses soldats. Il leur avait montré à tous qu'il pouvait réussir. Il les tenait d'une main de fer et pouvait agir à sa guise sans qu'aucun ne vienne lui demander des comptes. Il avait réussi à tous les faire manger dans sa main. De bons et fidèles soldats, près à servir. »_

_Lord Beckett se déplaça jusqu'au balcon posant ses yeux sur l'horizon. En bas c'était l'effervescence. Le monde changeait, mais les sentiments restaient... Il agrippa la rambarde plus fort alors que le jeune Turner se plaçait à ses côtés, replongeant sans cesse dans son passé. Alors qu'il récitait d'une voix monocorde le petit dialogue qu'il s'était préparé. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à convaincre William Turner. Qu'importe les moyens utilisés._"

- Jack Sparrow est un homme du passé, le monde rétréci, les mers et les océans de nos cartes se précisent…

« _Et lui Jack Sparrow s'était dressé contre lui, et l'avait humilié ? A cause de ses stupides valeurs ? C'était à cause de ça qu'il s'était perdu, c'était à cause de ça qu'il l'avait perdu. Trahit par l'homme qu'il aimait, son cœur brisé et une confiance irréparable. Beckett avait été furieux, éructant d'avoir été si stupide, dévasté d'avoir aimé et d'aimer toujours ce maudit capitaine Sparrow. Ce maudit pirate !_ »

- … Jack doit trouver sa place ou périr. Un peu comme vous M. Turner, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Vous et votre chère fiancée, vous risquez la potence.

«_ Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant ? L'arrêter ? Oui mais ? Il fallait autre chose, il fallait bien plus. Il fallait le marquer, il fallait qu'il lui appartienne pour toujours. Il fallait le marquer, il fallait qu'il appose non, qu'il impose sa marque. Et si cela ne pouvait se faire dans son cœur, ce serait sur son corps. Mais il fallait bien plus ! Il fallait qu'il détruise le symbole de sa rébellion, le symbole de son attachement à la piraterie._ »

- Vous auriez à la fois Jack et le Black Pearl, fit Turner mauvais.

«_ Il fallait qu'il détruise ce stupide rafiot si cher à son cœur, si cher à sa liberté. Ça le détruirait ! Comme il avait détruit, piétiné et arraché son cœur de ses propres mains, avec ses propres actes et en toute connaissance de cause. Il allait brûler le navire qu'il lui avait donné. Il allait brûler sa liberté._ »

- Le Black Pearl, demanda Beckett retrouvant pied dans la réalité.

- Cette propriété que vous convoitez tant.

Que pouvait-il bien faire de ce navire ? Il l'avait déjà fait mourir une fois. Non… ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.

« _Mais c'était sans compter sur la témérité de Jack et de son évasion spectaculaire alors qu'il voyait son bateau se décharner devant lui, et couler à pique. Jack aussi coulait, à moitié mort. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir, il était bien trop jeune pour ça, cependant la morsure de la mort ne prit pas compte de ses désirs et ne tardait pas sur son corps. Il était mourant certes, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il allait remettre son bâtiment à flot, peu importait ce qu'il lui en coûterait il allait réussir. Et il réussit, au plus grand damne et à la plus grande fureur de Cutler Beckett._ »

- Un navire, ricana-t-il, loin de là. Sachez que l'objet en question est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus petit et plus précieux en même temps…

« _C'est à ce moment précis que la haine profonde qu'il portait aux pirates se transforma en une haine viscérale. Elle avait enflée au point d'en faire son credo de vie._  
><em>Il fallait les exterminer. Tous, jusqu'au dernier.<em>  
><em>Et en passant d'abord par ce cher Capitaine Jack Sparrow.<em> »

- … un objet que monsieur Sparrow aime à avoir sur lui à tout moment…

« _Il n'avait, de ce jour, eu de cesse de le pourchasser, gravissant tous les échelons qui le séparaient du titre de gouverneur de la Compagnie des Indes. Pas une fois sa haine n'avait cessé de brûler si bien qu'elle prenait le pas sur son caractère. Il était devenu un homme sans pitié et ôtant toute liberté aux personnes qui croisaient sa route. Seul Mercer semblait échapper à sa cruauté. Après tout, il avait été le seul à être là pour lui. Il était encore aujourd'hui le seul à faire de son mieux pour le satisfaire, le seul qui se donnait corps et âme pour lui. Le seul qui l'aimait, le seul qui avait pu lui faire momentanément oublier Jack. Mais ce n'était qu'un substitue. Même si une vraie tendresse existait pour Ian Mercer, il n'oubliait pas son ami si intime. Et il n'aurait de cesse de traquer Jack Sparrow jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vois son corps pendre au bout d'une corde._ »

- … Un compas ?

Il se tourna vers son prisonnier en disant ses mots, alors que celui-ci détournait la tête en direction de la mer.

- Ah… fit Beckett en souriant, vous savez dont.

Au départ, il l'avait voulu sur la potence. Mais son ambition allait bien au-delà. Il avait besoin du cœur de Jones pour éradiquer toute forme de piraterie et pour ce débarrasser du plus encombrant fardeau qu'un homme n'eu jamais porté. Il avait donc besoin de ce même fardeau pour arriver à son objectif. Il avait besoin de ce cher Sparrow, plus précisément encore de son compas. Qu'il monnaierait grâce à des Lettres de Marques signé de la main du roi. Il avait besoin de ce cœur, car avec ce cœur, il contrôlait Jones, et s'il contrôlait Jones, il contrôlait l'océan, et s'il contrôlait l'océan, il contrôlait Jack. Tout en atteignant son but.

Et à ce moment là, que resterait-il de ce cher capitaine ? Ne resterait plus que deux choix qui s'offriraient à lui.  
>Soit il continuait dans la voix de la piraterie, contrôlé d'une manière ou d'une autre par le militaire et sujet à sa vengeance et donc à une mort certaine.<br>Soit il se rangeait de son côté et redevenait un loyal soldat de la couronne britannique, un valeureux Corsaire, sous le joug de son persécuteur. Quel choix ferait-il alors ?

Beckett aurait préféré la seconde option évidemment, mais il savait très bien, au fond de lui que Jack ne reviendrait pas. Même si sa vie en dépendait, il aurait d'une façon ou d'une autre préféré sa liberté. Cette liberté qui lui était si chère. Et qui avait détruit le cœur de Beckett. Mais si tel était sa décision, il la respecterait.  
>D'une façon ou d'une autre, le capitaine Jack Sparrow serait en proie à sa vengeance. Et s'il terminait au bout d'une corde, Lord Cutler Beckett aura eu finalement ce qu'il voulait. Et peut-être pourrait-il enfin faire son deuil.<p>

La vision de son corps suspendu au bout d'une corde… était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ?  
>Oui. Oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait.<p>

Alors ne laissant plus aucun choix à son pion, il asséna :

- "Vous allez me rapporter ce compas, ou j'annule notre accord."

Son petit moineau ne tarderai bientôt plus à perdre ses ailes….

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà! Cette fiction m'est venu lorsque je regardais le deuxième volet de PDC, et c'est en voyant le regard de ce très cher Lord Beckett (quand Will lui demande quelle marque il a laissé), que mets venu cette... conclusion? ;)<br>Conclusion qui s'est confortée quand j'ai regardé le troisième volet (moment ou Jack et sur l'Interceptor et que Beckett le regarde comme une friandise).

Bon les enfants, trêve de papotage, j'espère que cette fanfic (que ma sœur a qualifié "d'amer"), vous à plus! ^^  
>Bisous bisous!<p> 


End file.
